


Sweet Pea Imagines

by sweetblink



Series: Riverdale Imagines [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Gen, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Sweet Pea Imagine, idk what else, my imagines from tumblr, posts from tumblr, sweet pea imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetblink/pseuds/sweetblink
Summary: Collection of Sweet Pea imagines from my tumblr





	1. Battle of the Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested: yes_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Can you please do a sweet pea imagine, where he is so shooketh (cos of reader) defending the southside after Cheryl and Reggie come in, after school’s emerge?_
> 
>  
> 
> _A/N: I fully take responsibility in owning Riverdale Golden Elites lol, I thought it’d be interesting if the reader was captain of the school’s drill team, and hates Cheryl and Reggie. non fluff, just shocked Pea._

“Ron, you do realize that Jughead has attended this school before.” you said, as you watched Veronica set up the table, Archie helping her.

“That’s what I said.” Archie said.

You let out a small chuckle when Veronica shot him a glare. You sighed and gave the papers for the drill team tryouts to Kevin. “Here, take these. I’m heading to the student’s lounge, I’m getting myself water, and some chips.”

“Y/N, you legit turn into a monster when you catch your girls eating junk food, yet here you are getting some.” Josie teased.

You turned back and giggled. “Yeah, well I get a free pass, once a month.” you teased back. Josie laughed and you quickly rushed to student lounge to buy your things. You rushed up to the vending machines, and mentally went over the tryout routines you had planned out.

“You do realize you look crazy doing that, right?” a voice asked, you let out a squeal and turned to glare at Moose who was laughing.

“What the hell, Moose.” you whined. Moose just smiled and kissed your forehead.

“So are you excited to meet the new kids?” Moose asked.

“I’m excited to have Jughead back, so yes.” you said. Moose smile fell and shifted on his feet, you noticed. “Moose, what’s wrong?”

“Be on the look out for Reggie, I heard him and Cheryl planning ways to get rid of them.” Moose said. You snapped your head at him.

“You’re kidding right?” you snapped. Moose shrugged, and grabbed the water bottle and bag of chips for you. 

“Wow, that’s a low, even for them.” you sneered. You just let out an angry huff and began to march out, he let out sigh and followed you out, trying to stop you from getting into a huge fight.

You quickly walked over to where the table was, your heels clacking loudly for the other’s to hear, which the student body noticed, and got out of your way, not wanting to mess with an angry Y/N. As soon as your arrived at the scene you saw Reggie ready to fight, a tall, hot Serpent.

“ENOUGH!” you yelled.

Everyone turned to where you stood, your arms crossed, glaring at the red headed Vixens Captain, and the raven hair Bulldog Captain. Veronica let out a small curse, while Jughead walked up to you.

“Y/N, hey.” Jughead said, smiling wearily, wanting to avoid a showdown by captains. The Serpents looked confused to why almost the whole school froze when they saw, you, the Northsider angry.

“Not now, Jughead.” You sneered. Jughead just whispered a soft damn, and stood back besides the Serpents. Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs all gave him a look of confusion.

“Jughead, if this turns out, bad you’re taking her, I’ll deal with Cheryl and Archie will deal with Reggie.” Veronica whispered to him.

“Literally why are we whispering.” Toni asked. Veronica was about to reply when she saw Y/N making her way over, and stood in front of the Serpents, and glared at Cheryl.

Sweet Pea stood there a bit stunned, as he watched you stand in front of them all, glaring back at the others, and not joining them into bad mouthing, him and the rest.

“I see you went out your way to create pettiness drama, simply because we got new students, Cheryl.” you said, giving her a nasty smile.

Veronica leaned in closer to them. “We like to call it Battle of the Captains, Y/N, Cheryl, and Reggie are almost always getting into huge arguments. Reason why, they hate each other.” she explained.

“Moi? Y/N, it’s them. Do you honestly believe that they can keep up with us?” Cheryl mocked.

You rolled your eyes. “Alright listen, and listen closely Cheryl Bombshell and Mantle the Magnificent, they don’t need your little pettiness drama simply because you have this stupid illusion on how Riverdale and Southside High should be. They’re going to attend here, and you’re gonna have to get used to that, or I swear, everyone will know the secrets I have hidden about you two.” you sneered.

Cheryl just shifted in her spot, she let out scoff and walked away, not wanting to mess with you. “I’m serious Cheryl! If they want to try out for the Vixens, you’re allowing them!” you yelled.

“Fine!” Cheryl yelled back, angrily.

You turned back and gave Reggie the same nasty smile at him. “Same goes for you Reginald, if they want to go for football, or any other sport, you aren’t to give them a hard time simply because your ego and pride, will get hurt, when they turn out to be better than you.” you snapped.

“I’ll back off.” Reggie snapped. You gave him a bright smile.

“And any plans you have to sabotage them, is cancelled.” you warned him.

“Never believed you would betray us, Y/N.” Reggie snapped, stepping towards you as he glared. Quickly Jughead and Archie both pushed him back.

“Whatever you say minute man.” You snapped back.

The others hollered and laughed, while Reggie face turned red, and stormed away. You let out a smile and turned to everyone.

“Hi, I’m Y/N L/N, don’t listen to them, they’re all bark and no bite.” You said.

“Toni Topaz.” the pink dyed hair, girl said.

“Fangs Fogarty.” The short, muscular introduced.

“Sweet Pea.” the tall, hot lastly said. You looked up at him, and you felt your breathe get taken away. The bell rang and it snapped you out of your daze.

“Oh, well I got to get going, I got free period, and I have lots of captain duties for the school’s drill team.” Y/N said grabbing your things from Kevin’s grasp. 

You turned back to the group again. “If any of you are interested in joining the River Golden Elites, the papers on the table, and the schedule on how things are going to go is listed there, and if you’re worried about not being treated fairly, trust me that’s been taken care of.”

“Wait, are you serious?” a random Serpent girl asked.

“That’s gotta be a lie.” Sweet Pea said, stunned.

You smiled at them both. “Of course, my team is to be treated equally, anyways if you guys are amazing dancers please come out and join. See you guys later.” you said, rushing off.

Sweet Pea just stood there stunned as he watched you go. Jughead noticed and he laughed, Archie smirked and he patted his shoulder.

“Yeah, she kinda has that effect.” Archie teased. “I gotta go, I’ll see you later Ronnie?” Veronica nodded, and he turned to Jughead. “Good to have you back bro.”

“I mean did she just threaten people, for us?” Sweet Pea asked, still stunned.

“Yeah, she’s not like the rest.” Jughead replied smirking at him.

“Also, anything to piss off Blossom and Mantle.” Veronica added, smiling in amusement. “Get used to it, this is your new school after all, and trust me, battle of the captains, happens a lot.” 

Kevin smiled at Fangs. “Once again, welcome to Riverdale High.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	2. Battle of the Captains II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested by: many_
> 
>  
> 
> _Warnings: cursing, continuation of Battle of the Captains. Also I know that usually cheerleaders are the ones performing in basketball games, but I decided that I should have the drill dance team take over that. ALSO, a small character mention of a South Side Serpent character from the Little Archie and friends, can you guess who? Also its more Sweet Pea x reader centric_

It was day 3, after the school’s emerging, and so far there has been no fights at all, although, one almost broke out between Reggie and Sweet Pea, and not only that, there had been very loud, loud arguments between Cheryl, Reggie, and Y/N. Currently, Sweet Pea, Toni, Fangs, and Jughead, all stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking out at the lunch courtyard outside, for the first time.

“Alright guys, let’s go claim a table for us” Jughead said. The Serpents just looked around, and saw the division between all the jocks, cheerleaders, and the rest of the crowd, Sweet Pea saw Y/N sitting with the stupid red headed he disliked, the rich girl, a cute blonde girl, Sheriff Keller’s son, and the ex Pussycat.

You looked up and smiled when you saw Jughead leading all his crew and saw Sweet Pea giving you a small smirk, you sensed Betty tense up a little bit, and quickly your attention went to her, you nudged her a bit. “You okay, Betty?” you asked softly. She looked at you and smiled.

“Yeah, anyways, I gotta go, I have a Blue and Gold deadline to finish.” Betty said, standing up. Kevin also stood up.

“I’m coming with, now that Betty recruited me, I need to meet my first deadline.” Kevin, said a little excited.

“It’s a gossip column, how long does that take to perfect?” You teased Kevin.

“You’re just jealous, c'mon Betty, we need to make a sassy exit because of Y/N.” Kevin said, wrapping his arm around hers. Betty just giggled and they walked off. You just shook your head and started to gather your things.

“You also taking off Y/N?” Archie asked, as Ronnie looked up at you pouting.

“Yeah, I needa talk to Jug, and then start preparing for the drill team tryouts, and I also need to make up a hip hop dance routine, since we’re going to be dancing on the first basketball home game.” You replied.

“I’m head out as well, I need practice on my music.” Josie said standing up, you hugged the singer goodbye and waved goodbye to the couple. You walked past by the Jock’s table, when Reggie quickly rushed up to you.

“Yo, Y/L/N, here is the basketball game schedules for the season.” Reggie said in a sharp voice, giving you the paper. You just smiled up at him, and hugged the jock, who tensed up, patting his back.

“Thanks Mantle. This is very sweet of you” You said, he let out a scoff as you started to walk, pausing for a bit to hug your best friend Moose, and then started to make your way towards where Jughead sat.

Throughout the whole journey towards Jug’s table, Sweet Pea had been low-key checking you out, and been following you, he felt himself get tense, when he saw you hugging the asshole Mantle kid. 

Why were you even hugging the douche? I thought the Rich girl said that you all hated each other. His thoughts were soon interrupted when you surprised Jughead, by hugging him from the back.

“Jug Jug.” You squealed a little. Jughead just choked a bit on his food, and turned to glare at you.

“Y/N, are you honestly trying to kill me?” Jughead deadpanned. You just grinned and turned to the others.

“Hi guys, how’s Riverdale High treating ya?” You asked.

“For the most part, almost everyone is ignoring us, and other than Sweet Pea’s almost fight the yesterday, it’s all good” Toni replied.

“Also, you hugged Reggie, why?” Jughead asked.

You just let a small smirk grace your lips, and shook your head. “Oh that hug, well you know that time where Reggie accused you all of spray painting the two head serpents on the floor?” you asked. Everyone nodded, and your just smirked even more. “Yeah well, I may have spilled the beans on his secrets.”

“So you weren’t kidding about threatening them?” Sweet Pea asked you, chuckling a bit.

“Hey, the jerk deserves it, he needs to get knocked down a peg or two.” You teased. “Anyways I’m here because Jug, the day you suspended yourself, on our English class we had to put up in pairs, I decided to partner you with myself, seeing that no one wanted to paired up with me, or you, so we got work to do.”

“So, we meeting up after school?” Jughead asked. You shook your head.

“Can’t, I’m doing the drill team tryouts, and even after that, I have dances to make up for the basketball games.” You replied.

“Wait, Cheryl let you take over the basketball games?” Jughead asked.

“If you hear that, Cheryl and I got into a huge cat fight later, it’s because I took over the halftime show for basketball.” You replied, smiling.

“Wait, you said drill team tryouts are today, right?” A random Serpent boy asked, and you just smiled and nodded.

“Give it up Beefy, she won’t let you try out, there’s hardly any dudes on the team.” Fangs teased a bit.

“Don’t listen to him Beefy, you come out and try out, go for it, in fact, please do, maybe once and for all you can shut Fangs up.” You replied, smiling at Fangs amused. Beefy just nodded, and walked away towards the other table, smiling wide.

“Well then, Y/N.” Fangs said, smiling at you amused.

“Anyways, I really needa get going, I need to start setting up everything, see you guys. I’ll text you later, on details to meet up alright, Jug.” You said, already walking away from them.

Sweet Pea quickly stood up, grabbing his bag running after you. Toni, Fangs, and Jughead all catcalled after him, but he ignored them all. “Wait, Princess hold up.” he called out for you.

You paused and turned to him and smiled widely as he rushed to catch up. “Sweet Pea, what’s up?”

“Nothing much, just wanted to hang out more with you.” Sweet Pea replied.

“Oh, that’s sweet to hear.” You replied, blushing a little. “I really hope you’re going to help, because I need your muscle to help me move in the speakers.” you teased.

“Well I wouldn’t mind flexing my muscles for you.” Sweet Pea flirted back, you just let out a soft chuckled and guided him into the huge dance room, that’s filled with trophies all around, you quickly took out your car keys and looked for the key to unlock the changing room, and then looked for the storage room key, and handed it to Sweet Pea.

“Here’s the key to the storage room, in there is the speakers, you can bring them out, while I go get changed.” you told him, as handed him the keys.

“Need help getting changed as well?” Sweet Pea teased. You just narrowed your eyes at him trying to get angry at him, but your smile was what gave you away.

“No, so hurry along with the speaker.” You replied, Sweet Pea chuckled and did what he was told, you quickly changed into an old dance shirt, and shorts, you grabbed your half leather soles, and walked out back out, and saw Sweet Pea setting up everything.

“I only asked for you to bring out the speakers, not that you needed to set up everything.” You said, making Sweet Pea jump.

“Jesus, you’re light on your feet.” he murmured.

“I took ballet for years, it helps you walk like a ninja.” You teased.

“Hey, I’m curious, instead of joining the other Northsiders, why did you chose to defend us?” Sweet Pea asked as he up the speakers. You just walked towards the dance floor and sat down as you started to stretch.

“I know what it feels like to be ridiculed, and looked down like you’re some type of scum.” You replied, Sweet Pea gave you a questioning look, and you sighed. “Before I moved to Riverdale, I used to live in California, my family didn’t have much money. The school I went to, everyone wore what was trending, and I didn’t, I was often bullied, saying that I was never gonna make it, that I’m a poor little girl etc, it is why I get defensive, because I know how it feels like to be look down upon.”

“Save your pathetic stupid sob story, Y/N.” Cheryl’s voice rang.

Sweet Pea tensed up, and stood up straighter, ready to stop whatever was about to play out. You rolled your eyes, and stood up. “What do you want Cheryl?”

“I want to know why, Reggie gave YOU the basketball season game list and not me, that list is mine.” she snapped as she reached you.

“Well you see, because the little stunt that you and Reggie planned, I blackmailed him into giving me the list.” You replied smirking. “My team needs more recognition, Bombshell, and thanks to you and Reggie on screwing up, I get my team to perform more often giving us more practices to perfect our team.”

Cheryl glared at you. “Give me back that list so my cheer team can do what we need to do, or I swear to you.”

“Swear to what, Cheryl? What can you possibly do to me?” You snapped, cutting her off. “You can strike me over and over again, but trust me I will strike back ten times harder, so please, don’t go there, you aren’t ready to handle that.”

“Give me the list, Y/N.” Cheryl snarled.

You shook your head, the red head glared at you and was quick to slap you. You let out a small gasp, and slapped her back harder, she was about to retaliate, when you grabbed her arm, and quickly snapped it back and pulled her lower, hurting her. Sweet Pea was about to intervene, but you shot him a cold glared and he stopped.

“I warned you, Cheryl. Walk away, before I do worst, I get that you’re angry that mommy dearest is out selling herself for money, but that’s not for you to take it out on the rest of us.” you whispered in her ear. Cheryl tensed up at what you said, and tried to get away from your grip, but you only held her tighter.

“You will apologize to what you did, and then after you calmed down, we’ll work on schedule where we both get out team to perform halftime, is that understood?” You asked her.

“Yes.” Cheryl whispered. You smirked and slowly let her go. Cheryl turned to you, and quickly stood up straighter. “I’m sorry, Y/N.”

“All is forgiven, my little Cherry, now because I’m still angry at you, the best thing you can do is walk away, and come back after when I finish round 1 of tryouts, so we can work out a schedule, comprende?”

“Affirmative.” Cheryl replied, giving you a nod, she just fixed her skirt, turned around, and walked away, before anymore damage could be done. You just took a deep breathe in, and breathed out slowly.

“Can you remind me to not get on your bad side, you seem like you can destroy me using words.” Sweet Pea’s voice said, you opened your eyes and turned to him, smiling at him amused.

“Dear Sweets, for that to happen, I need to know all your darkest secrets, or anything that I can used against you.” You replied, smirking. “But don’t worry your pretty little head, I have a feeling that you won’t even try to cross me.”

“After what I just saw, and hear, dam right I won’t cross you.” Sweet Pea replied.

“Which reminds me, please keep what you heard to yourself, Cheryl may be a huge bitch, but the poor girl doesn’t need anymore dragging simply because her daddy turned out to be a murder, and her mommy is a whxre.”

“But that would put her in her place.” Sweet Pea pouted. You just raised your eyebrow at him, keeping your face neutral, he just let out a small cough of discomfort and just nodded. “Yeah, I heard nothing.”

You smiled sweetly at him, and walked up to him. “Of course you didn’t, all you heard was us fighting over a list, and working out a schedule to keep everything at peace.”

Sweet Pea just smiled, and nodded. You just beamed, and stood on your tip toes to kiss his cheek. “Hey if you’re going to be wearing these short shorts, you think I can stay and watch you, when you start the tryouts?”

You just slapped his arm, and smiled a little. “Pervert.” you teased. Sweet Pea just winked and started to make his way out the studio, leaving you to start on your tryouts choreography. You just watched him through the mirror smiling as he almost bumped into the door for not paying attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	3. Karaoke Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sweet Pea imagine where there’s karaoke night at the whyte wyrm, and reader (best friends with Jug) is singing ridiculously on purpose to make others laugh, Sweet Pea never seen the reader, is kinda impressed because of the singing, and she’s always sarcastic and they just click, fluff._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _A/N: The song I used is Holding out for a Hero covered in Shrek 2, cause that it’s forever an iconic scene, also I’m base this after Jughead breaks up with Betty and all. cause why not,._
> 
>  
> 
> _Warning: mentions of underage drinking, cursing_
> 
>  

It was honestly the stupidest thing you ever heard, and that’s saying something because you’d never called your best friend, stupid. 

Okay, maybe sometimes, but because it’s true. How can someone so smart and have his way with words, be so, stupid?

“I honestly don’t know why you’re mad at me.” Jughead whined, as you both got off his bike.

“Because you idiot, that’s the most pathetic reason to break up with Betty.” You replied, rolling your eyes.

“Y/N, she wanted to be a Serpent, she’s being threatened here.” Jughead snapped. “She’s more safe in the Northside.”

“Right, because she’s safe at Northside, with some psycho killer after her. She’s totally safe.” you replied sarcastically.

Jughead sighed, and rubbed his temples. “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore, Y/N/N.”

Your soften your gaze and went in for a rare hug. “C'mon cheer up, we’re supposed to have a fun night.” you teased. Jughead chuckled, and hugged you even tighter.

“C'mon, I really want you to meet Toni, and also dad wants to see you.” he told you, making you smile widely when he mentioned FP.

“Are you sure, I’m a “Northsider” Jug, I heard the oh so lovely comments from Reggie, on how they hate us.“

“One day, Y/N/N, one day your sarcasm is gonna get you killed.” Jughead said.

“You don’t say.”

The both of you just let out a small laugh, and walked in the bar. Instantly the smell of booze, smoke, and surprisingly leather, hit you, and almost everyone turned their to stare at you.

“Y/N!”

You looked towards where the bar was, and smiled widely when you saw FP. “Papa FP!” you squealed, and rushed to hug him. FP chuckled and caught you in his arms, as Jughead walked up to the bar where Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni were at.

“Bringing another of Northside friends?” Sweet Pea snapped.

Jughead shrugged. “Y/N is family.” was all he said.

Sweet Pea just glared, and downed his beer, he wiped his mouth and looked back to where you stood. You felt eyes staring at you, and stared up, and heat rose to your cheeks, because holy guacamole, he is hot. 

Sweet Pea felt his breath get taken away, as soon as you both made eye contact, he felt his cheek go a bit warm, then he let his eyes roam. He checked out your black off shoulder, long sleeve shirt, black skirt, thigh high black socks with white lace, and heels boots. Something so Northside but blending well with the rest.

“Damn.” Toni muttered.

“What I wanna know is how she made it all the ride over here, without showing under her skirt.” Fangs said, remembering Jughead’s motorcycle. Jughead just chuckled and shook his head. Sweet Pea just stayed silent, his eyes roamed your body.

“Is this the girl you wanted me to meet Jug?” Toni asked. Jughead nodded, and smiled as he watched you make your way up the small stage.

You stood by the stage and grabbed the mic, as FP chose the song you were going to sing. You turned the crowd and smiled. “Hello, don’t care if you don’t like me, I’m here to sing and have a good time, because my best friend is an idiot.”

“Oh for the love of god.” Jughead groaned out. Toni just laughed and Fangs gave a confused look.

“What did you do?” Fangs asked.

“I told her about my break up with Betty.” Jughead replied, the song began to play and he sat up straighter. The familiar tune of Shrek’s cover of Holding Out for a Hero began, and he just let out a small laugh, while the others just watched Y/N.

You took a deep breathe in and started off singing the song a bit off key, smirking as you heard the other groans. Your eyes looked everywhere and landed it on Jughead who just looked at you amused. You continued to sing, and you occasionally heard boos, Sweet Pea, playfully, being one of them.

As the song continued, you tried your hardest to keep it off key, you let out a small relief, when the song paused for it’s dramatic effect. The backup singers on the audio was heard and you dramatically turned to the crowd, as they started to cheer.

You opened your mouth to sing, and as soon as you hit that amazing note, the crowd started to cheer and laugh, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni jaw’s dropped. Jughead started to laugh even more and took out his phone to record you to put on social media.

FP stood close by the stage, with a proud smile as you continued to crush the song, everyone cheering widely while a few joined you to sing, Jughead, pulled Toni away from the bar, and pulled her towards the stage, and you saw them and smiled as you reached to pull them up.

Sweet Pea and Fangs followed and stood besides FP watching the performance, smiling as Y/N continued to sing. You turned to where Jughead was standing next to him and you sang the final note.

Everyone in the bar clapped for you, cheering as well. You let out squeal of excitement, and jumped on Jughead. He pulled back from you, and he chuckled. “You killed it, although, why the off key in the beginning.”

“Oh, that’s just a little something to throw them off a little.” you said.

Toni chuckled, and you turned to her. “Y/L/N, Y/N Y/L/N, the pleasure is all yours.” you teased. Jughead elbowed you, but Toni just continued to laugh.

“Toni Topaz, heard stories about you.” she said, as she started to make her way off the stage.

“Hopefully all great, because if it isn’t, I’m beating up Jug.” You sad, as you waved off the crowd and followed her down.

“You know, I was ready to yell at you for joking around like that Y/N.” FP scolded. You just let out a small smile.

“It looked like everyone needed it.” You replied. “Besides before I leave I’m gonna go back up and sing that mashup song of Start Me Up/Livin on a Prayer. Just for you, though.”

FP just smirked and walked off. Before you can walk off someone stopped you.

“Didn’t think you knew those songs, you don’t seem like the type.”

You looked back, and your heart started to race, it was the same guy that you had caught staring at you. “Well, sometimes I hear great music due to either movies or TV shows. Also I occasionally hear the oldie but goodie music playlist.”

Sweet Pea just smirked and leaned closer to you. “The name is Sweet Pea.”

“Y/N.” you introduced, smiling up at him. Sweet Pea just smirked, before he can say anything else, a loud chuckled was heard. You snapped out of daze, and turned to see a very tan, buff dude standing besides Sweet Pea. “Hi.”

“Hey, the name’s Fangs.” he introduced. You smiled brightly.

“Are you guys good friends of Jug? A little word of advice, once you feed him free food, he will never leave your side, it’s how we became friends in the first place.”

“That’s all lies.” Jughead, popping outta nowhere. You jumped and you turned to glare at him.

“Idiot.” you said, slapping his arm. “And it’s true, why was it that you always came over to eat my cookies that my mom baked?” you asked, smiling at the memories.

Jughead just laughed and shrugged. “I see you met Sweet Pea and Fangs.”

“Yeah I did.” You said smiling up at Pea. “What is it with Southside hiding all the hot guys over here.”

Sweet Pea smirked. “Didn’t think you’d be interested in our type.”

“And exactly what type of guys are you.” You replied back, smirking. “Leather wearing assholes perhaps? Or did I get it wrong?”

Sweet Pea narrowed his eyes at you. “Careful Princess, that’s a dangerous game you’re playing.”

“Didn’t realize I was playing, and that you’re played hard to get.” you said, you began to walk away. “Don’t worry, I like a little game.” you said, as you turned to him. Sweet Pea just let out a big smirk, and followed you, he grabbed your wrist to turn you.

Right when you turned to him, Sweet Pea crashed his lips onto yours, you responding back eagerly. After a minute you pulled back, and smiled. “I thought you were going to play hard to get.” you teased.

“Oh trust me, I am. Just thought I’d give you a little motivation.”

You smiled and you brought his neck back down, to kiss him, Sweet Pea responding eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	4. I Love You, Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested: Yes._
> 
>  
> 
> _Hi love, I absolutely adore your writing! I was wondering if you wanted to write an imagine where Sweet Pea get jealous or insecure, when he sees his northsider girlfriend hanging out when some other boys (she only loves him though) And they have a really intense fight over it, like he’s insecure cause his issues of getting left by the people closest to him and the reader is hurt bc he doesn’t trust her. Preferably with a fluffy ending, thank you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Can we all just ignore my mistakes, I don't have much time to edit it lol sorry.

Sweet Pea has issues with abandonment, period.

Like major abandonment issues, which is why, he’s always angry, has his guard up, his only best friends are Fangs, Toni, and now, Jughead, and it took time for him to warm up to people. 

The only family he’s ever known are the Serpents, and his two father figures are, FP and Mustang, his father died young in the army, and his mother was no where to be seen. And he was constantly scared that one day, all the people he currently loved will eventually leave him.

So when he landed himself, a Northsider, who was not only a student with straight A’s, but also apart of the River Vixen ,and came from a family from money, girlfriend, Y/N, he was constantly insecure and jealous.

When he had seen you giggling and smiling wide with Moose Mason, and Chuck Clayton, he competently went crazy, off of pure anger, and went through the whole day ignoring you at school, not wanting to start something. 

Of course you noticed his mood, and felt hurt every time you would ask him what was wrong, and he would blow you off and ignore your existence, but that didn’t stop your from going to his trailer in the evening.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?.” Sweet Pea asked, when you pushed past him, and entered his trailer.

“I’m here because, I have a boyfriend who spent the whole day ignoring me, and didn’t even tell me why.” You said as you walked towards his living room. You heard Sweet Pea let out a snort, and slammed the door shut.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sweet Pea said, as he walked into the kitchen to grab a beer, and you followed him.

“Don’t act stupid Sweet Pea! You’re ignoring me, and I’d like to know why!” You yelled, getting fed up with his stupid attitude.

“My problem, is that you’re being a whiny little girl screaming at me, for something that’s not even true.” Sweet Pea argued back.

You rolled your eyes, and started to glare at him. “I’m no idiot, I’ve asked you countless times today what was wrong, and all you did was ignore me, like I didn’t even exist.” You argued. Sweet Pea just popped the beer open, trying his best to ignore you.

“You’re acting just like when you first arrived at Riverdale High, only talking to the Serpents, and hating on the rest of us Northsiders.” you whispered.

Sweet Pea snorted as he rolled his eyes, and drank from his beer. “Well you are acting like an entitled rich Northsider, who likes to cheat on her boyfriends.”

The second those words Sweet Pea’s mouth, he regretted it. He watched as your face fell, tears forming in your eyes, and how you flinched back when he stepped forward. You stepped back and let out a scoff, and wiped your cheeks.

“So which guys did you see me with, and who did you talk to believe those rumors?” You asked, crossing your arms, as you looked up away from him, trying your hardest not cry.

“Actually I heard it, from Reggie.” Sweet Pea said, looking away as well You scoffed and turned to him, glaring at him now.

“So the one person you claim to hate, and constantly want to beat, says that I’m some sort of cheater, and you believe him?” You asked. Sweet Pea stayed quiet, and you let out a bitter laugh. “Wow, that’s rich. What else did he say? That because my family has money, I’m a spoiled little bitch? Or that I’m constantly sleeping around with the first guy I see?”

“Well you were hugging and flirting with that Chuck Clayton and Moose Mason, so I don’t know you tell me!” Sweet Pea snapped back. “What, you trying to get yourself on his score book? Helping his best friend Moose as well, so they can both double the points?”

“Oh, so it’s not like you or any other guys in the serpents kept track on who sleeps with the most girls?” You snapped back. Sweet Pea shut his mouth and you just looked away, as tears ran down your face.

“Why do you care anyways.” Sweet Pea snarled. “It’s only a matter of time where you leave, and date one of those stupid Northside boys.”

“Is your head that far up your ass, that you believe it?” You snarled, tears falling down your cheek. “The reason why you saw me close to Moose, is because he’s my cousin, and Chuck, he’s now dating my best friend Nancy, and is a long time family friend, but you know what? That don’t matter, because apparently I’m a cheater.”

Sweet Pea stood there frozen, and watched as you scoffed and started to leave, he quickly came to his senses, and grabbed your wrist.

“Wait, I’m sorry.” Sweet Pea begged. You snatched your arm away from him and turned to him.

“You know what hurts the most Pea, is that you believe some dumb rumor, and let your stupid rage come over and hash it out.” You whispered. “Am I not enough for you? Do you not trust me?”

“Of course you are, baby, and I do trust you. Why would you question it” Sweet Pea replied, getting choked up now.

“Because, I see how open you are with only Toni, Fangs, and Jug. You always go to them to talk, but never me.” You replied. “I want us to have a conversation where we don’t end up yelling at each other.” 

Sweet Pea let out a small sigh, and took your hand and led you both to the couch. “I’m sorry, I really am. I didn’t mean any of those things.” he said. He sat down, and sat you on his lap, as he wiped the tears away from your eyes, hating himself that he’s the reason why you’re crying.

“I just want to understand you, Pea.” You whispered.

“What’s there to understand, Princess. I’m an idiot.” Pea replied. “I often let my anger get the best of me, and to be completely honest, I was jealous.”

“Why?”

“Because, those guys, they can give you everything you can ask for, they’re loaded, and I’m just a dude from the wrong side of the tracks, who struggles.” He replied, avoiding your eyes. “I’m also afraid that maybe one day you’re going to leave me. That one day you’re going to realize that I’m not worth it, and will leave me.”

You cupped his face, and made him look at you. “Pea, I would never leave you, I love you, idiot.”

Sweet Pea froze at your words, and you let out a small shaky breath, as you watched several emotions pass, and finally they soften up. “I love you too.” You just let out a small giggle and pressed your lips against his. “Say it again.”

You giggled, and looked into his eyes. “I love you.” Sweet Pea just smiled very wide, and pulled you in for a slow passionate kiss. You felt him smile, and you smile back.

“This is the first intense fight we’ve had.” Sweet Pea said, after breaking the kiss. You smiled a bit and nodded. “I’m sorry for the things I’ve said.”

“Next time, talk to me. I rather us talk things through than blow up on each other, and say nasty things” You replied. Sweet Pea smiled and nodded, you played his hair, and smiled widely. “You’re such an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.” Sweet Pea replied back, smiling.

You chuckled and nodded. “Always.” Sweet Pea smiled, and pulled you in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>    
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	5. Same Page, Different Books.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested: yes_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _Hi, #22 & #32 with Sweet Pea if possible._
> 
>  
> 
> _#22. “I sacrificed so much for you, and this is how you repay me?”… “I’m so sorry…”_
> 
>  
> 
> _#32. “You walk out that door, and I promise you, I won’t be here when you come back.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/s/n - your sister's name
> 
> y/b/n - your brother's name

There are times where you often looked over at Sweet Pea, and asked yourself, are you truly happy in this relationship, with him? Not that you didn’t love him, because you did, you were so in love with him, but lately things have been tense, like there was something that was causing a drift between the both of you. Like you were both on the same page, but to different books.

“Hey, I’m heading out, I have a Serpents meeting tonight.” Sweet Pea said, as he grabbed his Serpents jacket.

You looked up from your book and let out a small squeak. “Pea, but tonight’s-” you tried to say, but he cut you off, by kissing you. 

“I really gotta go, I’ll see you afterwards, okay.” He replied rushing out of the trailer.

You just stared after him, in disbelief, and bit your bottom lip, to keep it from quivering. Tonight was supposed to be a special night, because your older brother and sister finally came back to Riverdale for a night, to celebrate your birthday.

Tonight was supposed to be the night, that you will finally introduce him as your boyfriend, to show off the boy you were so in love with, and had kept you happy and given you a home. But now, you had to show up alone, and think of a good excuse to tell your brother and sister, explaining why your boyfriend isn’t going to show up.

You just angrily shut your book, and went to get ready, tying you hardest to not break down. You took a quick shower, and picked out what you were going to wear tonight. You connected your hair wand, and set your makeup in on your small vanity, just as you were about to dry your hair, your phone began to rang, and saw it was Fangs.

“Hey girl, what’s up, where are you?” Fangs asked.

“What do you mean where am I?” You asked confused. “I thought you guys were having a Serpents meeting?”

“Yeah, we are, in like twenty minutes, but I thought you were going to show up with Sweet Pea? I mean it’s your birthday, so you should be here.”

Your breath hitched, and you let out a small squeak. “You remembered?” you whispered.

You could practically see Fangs frowning right now. “Of course I remember, Y/N. You’re my best friend in the whole wide world, I had a small party planned for you.”

“I didn’t go, because Sweet Pea forgot.” You whispered. You heard the line go silent, and you had to pull the phone away to check if he was still there.

“Y/N, please tell me that you’re joking.” You heard Fangs’ voice go cold. You shivered.

“It’s okay Fangs, and I probably wouldn’t even make it, because Y/B/N & Y/S/N are in town to celebrate my birthday.” You said, as you put your phone on speaker, and started on your hair.

“Wait, your older siblings are home?” Fangs asked surprised.

“Yeah, I was gonna take Pea, so they can finally meet my boyfriend, but he left to the Serpent meeting, and I know how those go long.” you replied, defeated.

“Are you almost ready?” Fangs asked.

You frowned in confusion. “I’m doing my hair, and then start my makeup. Why?” you asked.

“I’m skipping out on the meeting, I’m do what your boyfriend should’ve done. I’m go get changed, and then we’re gonna go and eat dinner with your older siblings.” Fangs said. You can hear him already getting and making his way out.

You heard your boyfriend, Sweet Pea yell at him, but he yelled back about an emergency, and left, you let out a breathe of relief, and tears formed your eyes. “Fangs, you don’t have to.” You heard Fangs chuckle.

“I know, I’ll see you in a few.” Fangs replied. You hummed in content, and hung up.

About an hour later, you and Fangs were dressed, and heading into the small dinner in Greendale, you arrived and walked in with Fangs besides you, as you looked around to see if you spot your siblings.

“Y/N!” Someone squealed, you turned and smiled widely, when you saw your older sister rushing over to you.

“Sis!” You squealed back, rushing over to hug her. You can hear your older brother chuckling as he called out for Fangs.

“Little one, please tell me this isn’t the guy your dating. Fangs is too good for you.” Your older brother teased.

You tensed up a little. “Uhm, no he’s not. My boyfriend had other things he needed to do, and well when Fangs heard you guys were here to visit me, so he basically tagged along.”

Your older siblings shared a look and nodded, you hugged you brother and sat down to enjoy the dinner. You spent the rest of your evening, laughing, and getting spoiled by your best friend and siblings, and reminiscing the good old day, forgetting that Sweet Pea was supposed to be with you.

“Thanks for such amazing night, Fangs, if it weren’t for you, I probably wouldn’t even enjoyed my evening.” You told Fangs as you got off his truck.

“Hey, that’s what best friends are for.” Fangs replied back, as he got off and helped you with your presents. He gave you one final hug and and kissed your cheek, and left. You let out a content sigh and started to make your way inside the trailer.

You noticed that the lights were all off, so you guessed that Sweet Pea wasn’t home, you grabbed your keys, and unlocked the door, you quickly entered, closed the door, and managed to make your way into the kitchen table to drop your things off.

Just as you were gonna go back to turn on the lights, you saw a hand move in the dark and let out a small shriek, when you noticed it was Sweet Pea, standing by the door when he turned the lights on.

“Jesus Pea, you scared me.” You breathed out. “I didn’t hit you, did I?”

Sweet Pea ignored the question, and narrowed his eyes at you. “Are you cheating on me, with Fangs?” he asked.

Your jaw dropped open and you just stared at him in disbelief. “Are you insane?” you finally manage to say. “Are you literally asking me that right now?”

“Well, I’m asking, since apparently he ditched a Serpents meeting to take you out, that and you’re dressed up.” Sweet Pea argue. “So I’m asking you again, are you cheating on me with Fangs?”

You just let out a scoff and turned to gather your gifts and stormed towards the living room. “No Pea, I’m not. The only reason why I’m dressed up, and out with Fangs was because today was my birthday.” You said, not even looking at him.

“Oh.” Sweet Pea replied.

You just scoffed and looked back up at him. “That’s not even the worst part, I spent the last month telling you, that my siblings been dying to meet you, and I told them that they can finally meet you, if they took time off their busy schedule so they can meet you on my birthday.”

“Baby, I… I forgot.” Sweet Pea tried to apologized.

“I don’t want your stupid apology Sweet Pea, what I want is for my boyfriend to act like my boyfriend, and not some stranger where we live together.” You snapped.

“I’m sorry, but the Serpents-”

“Of course.” You snarled. Sweet Pea stopped and shot you a look of confusion. “For once I want to come before the Serpents. I held my tongue for so long, but tonight was supposed to be a special night, for the both of us, but you decided to ruin that by going to that meeting.”

“It was important meeting.” Sweet Pea tried to defend.

“A guy, who isn’t even my boyfriend, skipped out on that important meeting, and celebrated with me, Pea. Do you know how that makes me feel?” you asked. Pea stayed quiet. “Like I’m worth nothing to you! It’s so unfair for me to fight to get your attention, to get to miss you, despite the fact that we live together! What happened to me being your first priority, Pea.”

Sweet Pea stayed quiet, while you let out a choked sob. “Why do I get to be the only one in this relationship putting all the effort, while you don’t?” You asked, finally you looked up at him. _“I sacrificed so much for you, and this is how you repay me?”_

“I’m so sorry…” Sweet Pea whispered.

“I just want my boyfriend back.” You cried. Sweet Pea was about to reply, when his phone rang, he quickly answered it, and you just let out a scoff, when you heard it was Tall Boy calling for his help to do a job.

Sweet Pea looked up at you, and he let out a small sigh. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I have to do this job.” He replied.

You quickly stood up as he grabbed his jacket. _“You walk out that door, and I promise you, I won’t be here when you come back.”_ you said.

Sweet Pea froze, and turned to you. “Baby, you, you can’t make me choose.” he begged.

__

You shook your head. “I’m serious Pea, I’m done being treated this way. I love you, but I can’t continue being unhappy.” you whispered.

__

“Baby, please.” Sweet Pea begged.

__

“I told you Pea, you walk out that door, and I promise to you, I won’t be here when you get back.” You replied. “If you walk out that door, just know that this will be all your fault, that you chose to walk out on us.”

__

Sweet Pea eyes water, he was about to take a step forward but a honk caught his attention. “I have to go. Please be here when I’m come home. Please.” he begged.

__

You just stared at him, as you walked up to him, you gave him one final kiss on his lips, staring at him, and stepped back. Sweet Pea just let out a small whimper, and left. You just silently walked towards the room, and packed up all your stuff, calling Fangs, as you tried your hardest not to cry.

__

When Sweet Pea came home the next morning, all your things were gone.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	6. Friday Night Binge & Onsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes
> 
> Can I pls request #10 & #14 for Sweet Pea? Please and thank you.
> 
> #10. “We’re not getting the f*cking onsies.” … *hour later* “We got the f*cking onsies.”
> 
> #14. “You started the series with out me?… “Uh, sorry?”… “I can’t even look at you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft Toni Topaz & Fangs Fogarty

“See, this is the reason why I can’t bring you here, because you get distracted real easily.” Sweet Pea groaned, as he followed right behind you.

You just giggled and skipped down the toy aisle you were at. “Shh. Let me be.” you told him.

It was Friday afternoon, and you had made plans to have a night to binge watch a new show that both of you never seen, with Toni and Fangs, and that was The Walking Dead, so currently you were roaming around the store in Greendale, getting all the snacks, and drinks.

You continued skipping down the aisle, grabbing bags of your Sweet Pea’s favorite chips, candies, your favorite chips, chocolate, cookies, put them all in the small cart. And then also got Toni’s and Fang’s favorite snacks.

“We are so gonna get diabetes.” Sweet Pea mumbled. You just let out a small giggle, and grabbed a even more goodies, before pulling the end of the cart, to head towards the drinks section.

“Sweets, do you think the next marathon we have can be a MCU marathon?” You asked, pleadingly.

“MCU?” Sweet Pea asked a bit confused.

“Movies from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.” You replied, smiling.

“Wait, how many movies are there? I’ve only seen Iron Man, Iron Man 2, and Iron Man 3, along with The Avengers, and that’s it.” He replied.

“Oh baby.” You began. “There’s a lot more movies that you need to see.” you cooed.

Sweet Pea just grumbled as you guys walked to the drinks section. “Alright, since you already went crazy with the snacks. Go crazy, again.” he teased.

You just let out a small giggled, and bounced over towards the 12 pack water bottles, and handed him one, he grabbed it as you bounced over to the soda sections. “You want some soda?” you asked. Sweet Pea nodded, and you just grabbed his favorite flavor, which surprisingly is Fanta Grape.

After getting the six pack sodas for him, you just walked over to where the Gatorade section was, and grabbed three of them. When you set the things in the cart, you guys started to continue to shop. As you guys walked down the aisle, your phone rang, indicating a video chat, and you saw it was Toni.

“Don’t answer that.” Sweet Pea said. You sent him a small glare, and accepted it.

“Hey babes, what’s up?” You greeted.

“You’re in the store, right?” Toni asked. In the background you saw Fangs head pop in the screen.

“Don’t forget to buy my favorite drink!” Fangs yelled. Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

“Shut up Fangs.” Toni snarled, then she turned back to the screen. “Y/N, can you please be my saving grace and get me some tampons.”

You can see Sweet Pea groan, and Fangs let out a big ew, and then some screeching from him. “Well say no more, I’ll get you some tampons, heating pads, chocolate, and everything you want.”

“Thanks, Y/N/N, you’re a life saver. I’ll pay for the things when you guys arrive back.” Toni replied.

“You better!” Sweet Pea yelled, but you paid no mind, because you saw the clothes section and you saw the cutest onesies section ever. You let out a small squeal and rushed over.

“Pea, pea! Look! Onesies!” You squealed. You grabbed the unicorn onesies and put it up against your body, you pulled your phone a bit further and showed Toni . “Tones, whatchu think? Ain’t this cute?” you asked.

“Girl, let me see the section, I want one.” Toni said.

“I heard onesies.” Fangs said, appearing next to Toni now. You quickly nodded, and turned your camera around.

“Look at all these chickens.” You quoted. Toni and Fangs just laughed and started to point out the cute onesies they wished to have. Sweet Pea just stood behind you, a bit further away from you, groaning.

“Babe, leave those there, we gotta hurry up.” Sweet Pea said.

You ignored him and grabbed a minion onesie, and turned to him. “Baby, can we please get onesies, so we can used while we have the Walking Dead marathon?” you asked.

“No.” Sweet Pea said.

“Pea, please!” You cried out, while Toni and Fangs cursed out Sweet Pea for saying no to you on onesies.

“Baby, I mean this in the nicest way possible. _We’re not getting the f*cking onesies.”_ You nodded, and put the onesies back, and told Toni that you were gonna get the rest of the things and head back home, then hung up.

Sweet Pea saw your bottom lip quivered, as you took the cart away from him and continued to gather more things, and he let out a small sigh. Instead of following you, he walked into the onesie section, and started to grab the ones he knew, everyone would like.

Sweets grabbed a rainbow unicorn onesie that had the little foot slippers as well, for you. A Stitch onesie for Toni, a green dinosaur for Fangs, and finally he found himself a shark onesie for him to wear. He grabbed them all, and left to find you.

About an _hour_ later, Sweet Pea was kinda regretting the onesies now.

“Oh Sweets, thank you so much for this.” You squealed as you pulled the onesie hood over your head. Sweet looked over to you and smiled widely.

“I should learn how to say no to you more often.” He teased.

“Really, Pea. Thank you.” You said, Sweet just smiled and you scooted over to peck his lips.

“But then again, I don’t spoil you often, so it’s alright.” He said. You just giggled and pulled up his onesie hoodie, while he just laughed. He finally pulled in to his trailer, and saw that Toni and Fangs were already waiting outside.

“I got the bags.” Fangs yelled as he rushed over to get the bags, you giggled and got off the truck, showing off your unicorn onesie.

“Whoa.” Toni said, smirking at Sweet Pea, she noticed them both wearing the onesies.

He shrugged. _“We got the f*cking onsies.”_ he said, as he got out Toni’s onesie, and threw at her, she got it, and beamed when she noticed it was her favorite little creature, Stitch.

“Where’s mine?” Fangs pouted. Sweet Pea just chuckled and threw the dragon one at his face.

“Here you loser, you get to be a dinosaur.” Sweet Pea said. Fangs yelled out awesome and rushed inside to change into the onesies, you grabbed the things that Toni asked for and she thanked you, and rushed behind Fangs, yelling at him to take Sweet Pea’s room to change.

You giggled and went to help Sweet Pea with the bags. You walked into his trailer, and started to sort out everything. Quickly you started to set up all the bags of chips on the table that Pea has in the living room, turned on the TV, and logged on to Sweet Pea’s netflix account, and clicked on the Walking Dead.

“I’m so in love with this onesie.” Toni said, walking in the living room. You turned and smiled at the sight of her wearing it, then Fangs came in and both you, and Toni let out an aww, as he proudly walked in and sat next to her.

“I’m a dino.” was all he said.

Sweet Pea walked in wearing his Shark onesie, and he said nothing, he just set the drinks on the table, while you told them to wait for you and quickly went to the restroom. Just as you finished your business, you heard the theme song playing loudly, and you let out a gasp, and marched out the room.

_“You started the series with out me?”_ you asked Sweet Pea, glaring at him.

Sweet Pea jumped from his seat, and you saw his facial expression go from happy to scared in pure seconds, he quickly paused the show, and turned to you. _“Uh, sorry?”_

Toni, and Fangs just stared at the both of you, eating their chips eagerly, watching the whole go down. You just rolled your eyes, and pouted.

_“I can’t even look at you.”_ you said, as you plopped down on the couch.

“I’m sorry baby, we just wanted to start already.” Pea apologized.

You just let out a small snort, and turned to stick your tongue out. “Fine, I’m only letting go this time, because I really want to see this show.” You snatched the control from Sweet Pea’s hand and pressed play.

“By the way, did I tell you how beautiful you look in your onesie.” Sweet Pea whispered in your ear.

You smiled and looked at him and smiled. “Watch the show, Pea.”

Sweet Pea just chuckled and kissed your lips and then settled back to continued to watch the show. You just grabbed your gummy bears and smiled as you snuggled closer to your boyfriend, grateful to have such an amazing boyfriend and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my best, but oh well I tried lol 
> 
> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	7. No Second Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested: yes_
> 
>  
> 
> _38 with Sweet Pea ? (if that’s okay that is) :)_
> 
>  
> 
> _#38. “I will never be someone’s second choice, in fact if you even have have to think about who to pick, then don’t bother choosing me.”_

Loud music played all around, strobe lights flashed, and you were in the middle of the dance floor, grinding up against Chuck Clayton, both of you putting up the biggest show, after dealing with today’s drama. Chuck’s hold tighten when he noticed Sweet Pea glaring at him, Chuck sent him a small smirk, leaned down, and hid his face on your neck.

“Chuck.” you breathed out heavily, resisting the urge to pull away, because he was sweating.

“Sweet Pea and Nancy are staring, just making them a bit more angry.” Chuck replied against your neck, you just wrapped an arm back to his neck, and looked up where Sweet Pea stood and sent him a small wink and turned to Chuck.

“When we argue about who’s being the most petty one, I’m arguing it’s you.” You teased Chuck, as you wrapped both your arms around his neck. Chuck just chuckled, shaking his head, he leaned down close as if he were gonna kiss you.

“Whatever you say, Y/N.” Chuck whispered, and gave you the lightest peck on the corner of your lips.

You just started to laugh and pulled back. “C'mon, I need a drink.” Chuck nodded, and smirking, he pulled you towards the bar, you smiled when you saw the rest of your friends staring at you both in amusement.

“When you said that you wanted to come to the club and just let loose, I thought you meant just with us girls, didn’t think you were gonna get Chuck and do all that.” Toni teased.

You just giggled and shrugged. “I’m just having fun.”

“What about Sweet Pea?” Kevin asked.

You rolled your eyes, and accepted the drink that Chuck just gave you. “What about him?”

“I thought you guys liked each other, weren’t you guys going out on dates?” Betty asked.

“Sweet Pea is just an asshole, who just wanted to get into my pants.” You sneered.

“C'mon Y/N, Sweet Pea isn’t like that when it comes to you.” Toni said.

“Oh yeah? Then why in the hell did he come up to me today, and said and I quote. "Can we schedule our date tonight for some other time, I want to explore my options, with Nancy Woods.” you said, quickly downing your shot.

Toni just sat there, and try to say something but in the end she just gulped down her shot, grabbed Cheryl’s hand, and lead her to the dance floor, you just let out a scoff and then gulped down Fangs’ shot. No one said anything for a while, until finally Jughead said something.

“And here I thought that he was the less stupid one, when it came to girls.” Jughead mocked.

“That’s because the idiot thinks with his dick most of the time.” Fangs replied.

You just laughed at them. “C'mon Fangs, dance with me and Chuck.” you begged.

“I mean, would Chuck mind being in the middle?” Fangs asked, smiling very innocently at him.

Chuck just chuckled and shook his head. “You’re such a little perve, you know that?”

“That’s not a no.” Fangs squealed excitedly, he grabbed his hand, pulling him off the chair, while you just watched them amused, and followed them back to the dance floor. You stood in front of Chuck and smirked up at him, as you let your hands roam under his shirt.

“Nuh uh, hands off, if I can’t touch, you ain’t touching either.” Fangs said, slapping your hands away. You just laughed at what he said, and pulled away.

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you Fangs.” you teased, as you turned around and backed up to Chuck. You felt his hand go to your waist, and held up as you started to twerk, and grind up on him, while Fangs suddenly abandon Chuck and decided to grind up on you.

“Oh papi, you gonna make it rain on me.” you teased Fangs.

“That’s what I’m trying to do.” Fangs yelled over the music, you just giggled as you held his waist.

This continued until Fangs was whisked away by some other hunk, which left you and Chuck alone.

“Don’t look now, but your boy is making out with Nancy.” he whispered to your ear. Your jaw tensed up and turned to him.

“If I’m make it through the night, I’m gonna need a stronger drink.” You mutter out. Chuck nodded and followed you to the bar, for the rest of the night, the both of you spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing with all of your friends.

************************

You let out a small groan as you entered Pop’s Diner, whining about how loud the bells were. “I’m so not drinking that much ever again.” you muttered to yourself.

“It was a sight to see.” a voice said. Too tried to even fight him, you let out a scoff, and walked up to order. This continued for a bit, him getting your attention, calling you, as you walked away, and even then you can hear Sweet Pea follow you. “Y/N, c'mon Y/N. Hey I’m trying to talk to you here.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, what the hell do you want Sweet Pea.” You snarled, as he sat across you from the booth.

“What the hell was that stunt you pulled last night.” Sweet Pea asked.

You rolled your eyes, and started to drink your coffee. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about grinding all up on that idiot, Chuck Clayton!” Sweet Pea snapped.

“Hey, don’t come in here snapping on me, in case you forgot Sweet Pea, we aren’t dating.” You reminded him. “What I did last night is my business, not yours.”

Sweet Pea just let out a small growl of frustration. “You’re just getting me back for cancelling on you, and went out with Nancy Woods.”

You just sat there, glaring at him for quite a while, getting angry at what he had just said. “Are you always thinking with your dick, that makes you the biggest idiot ever? Or, what?”

“Is this because I said I wanted explore my options?” He asked.

“Yes! You huge idiot! You honestly think I was gonna be fine with it.” You snarled.

“But you said you were fine with it!” Sweet Pea yelled back.

“You basically said, that you wanted me to be okay with being a second choice! ” You sneered, throwing him your empty coffee cup at him, you stood up from the booth and turned to him. _“I will never be someone’s second choice, in fact if you even have have to think about who to pick, then don’t bother choosing me.”_ and stormed away.

Sweet Pea quickly stood up and rushed after you. “I’m sorry alright!” he screamed, storming up at you, stopping you from leaving him. “You’re right, I’m such an idiot, and I would do anything to take back what I told you about Nancy. But, Y/N, you’re the first person, I care deeply enough to be in a relationship, one that I actually wanna try to make work, one that I don’t want to screw up.”

You stopped and turned to him, but didn’t say anything, so he continued. “Truth is Y/N, I’m scared. So many people have left me, betrayed me, it scares me to get close to people, and it’s even more scarier for me to love someone.” That got your attention.

Your head snapped up, and saw the rare vulnerability in his eyes. “You love me?” You whispered.

Sweet Pea walked closer to you, and wrapped his arms around your waist. “I love you Y/N. God, I’m crazy for you, and I’m sorry if I made you feel like you’re the second option, but you gotta understand, sometimes I will do crazy stupid things, to try and sabotage relationships to avoid being hurt, but after last night, I don’t want to lose you, for something stupid that I did.”

“You couldn’t let me be mad at you, for one day could you.” you lightly teased him. Sweet Pea chuckled and pulled you even closer. 

“Nope.” He teased back, you giggled and sighed.

“If you ever start pulling or say stupid shit, I’m slapping you silly.” You began. “If you want us to work, Sweets, you gotta talk to me, you gotta promise me that. We’re not gonna be that couple who are constantly breaking up and getting back together, we’re gonna work and we’re gonna do that by communicating, alright?”

Sweet Pea smiled. “Y/N, are you asking me to officially be your boyfriend?” he teased.

You raised your eyebrow. “I mean, if want too, but I’m pretty sure Chuck wouldn’t mind being mine, if you don’t wanna.” you teased.

He let out a small growl. “Hell no.”

You just giggled. “I’m kidding, and for the record.” Sweet Pea just rolled his eyes, you smiled and wrapped your arms around him, and looking up at him, you said the words that made his heart flutter. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	8. Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested: yes_
> 
> _Hi, I was wondering if you could do a ask for sweet pea where the reader and him have been going out for a while. Then he finds out that her dad and mom are working for the Lodge’s so that means the reader was to but she didn’t want to and that’s why she ran away and her father was abusive but she never told the serpents, so they find out and kick her out for being a traitor but really she wasn’t. They don’t find out till they see her bruised at school._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: **MAJOR WARNINGS** : physical abuse, cursing, heavy stuff, angst with a semi happy ending. Also idk how exactly Serpents kick out their own.
> 
> _Please also note, I'm not great at writing situations like these, but I really did try, so please excuse this, and I reallt don't mean to offend._
> 
> _Also, most of my works are unedited, sorry lol_

It hurt to walk, it even hurt to breathe, and right now you couldn’t even do anything, because the second, your father finds out the family’s secret was known, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill you. But it was getting harder and harder to keep up in hiding all your bruises, from the Serpents, and even harder to hide the main secret that would cost you, your boyfriend and friends.

You hated your family, you hated that they were working along side with Lodge’s like their little bitch. You hated that you had to be quiet about everything. You were desperate to find a way out, to escape the hell you lived in. But how? How can you get out of there, escape without letting losing your life.

“Y/N? Are you listening?” Jughead said, snapping you out of your daze.

“Babe? Are you okay? You’ve been spaced out a lot lately.” Sweet Pea said, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” you said, giving them a fake smile. Everyone just nodded, but it was only Jughead that didn’t seem to buy it. The bell rang, and the Serpents began to make their way out.

“Y/N, can I talk to you?” Jughead called. You mentally let out curses and kissed Sweet Pea goodbye, as he left, following Toni and Fangs. You turned to Jughead and gave him a small smile.

“Jug, you wanted to talk to me?” you asked.

Jughead nodded. “You’re hiding something. And are you sure that you’re really okay, because sometimes I would catch you flinching, and holding onto your ribs.”

You made sure that you held no emotion. “I’m find Jughead. You worry too much, you know that.” you teased him.

“I’m serious, Y/N.” Jughead said.

You rolled your eyes, and started to make your way out. “I’m serious too Jug, nothing’s going on with me.” You snarled and left.

Jughead just narrowed his eyes, he noticed that you left your phone behind, which confused him, since you have your actual phone in your hand. Curious, he grabbed the phone, and thinking about returning it back to you, but a text message stopped him and made him freeze up in the room.

“Shit.” was all Jughead said.

The day carried on, and you noticed that all day you haven seen or heard from Sweet Pea, Jughead, Fangs or Toni, but you didn’t bother to even wonder why exactly you haven’t seen much of them because your only concern was making it through the day, without wincing, or passing out of pain.

Finally arriving to class, you decided to feel around for your other phone, with your family business to check if you had anything to do today, but you came empty handed, when you remembered you left in the room of the club, letting out small curses you knew that your cover was blown up already.

After school ended, you headed straight home, you knew that you were gonna get the worst beating of your life. You knew that the second you confessed to your dad about losing the business phone, shit was gonna hit the fan.

“I’m sorry!” You yelled, sobbing now, but that didn’t stop the hard kick you received to your stomach.

“You pathetic little bitch, you lost the damn phone that held major top secrets!” your father yelled, as he grabbed your hair to pull you up. You let out a small yelp, you bit your lip to keep from crying so it wouldn’t get more worse, but your father heard and slapped your across your cheek.

“I have the phone locked, even if someone found it, they wouldn’t be able to access it!” You said desperately, trying to get out of your father’s grip. “Dad, I have to go, I have a Serpent’s meeting to go to.”

Your dad just let out a growl and threw you to the floor. “I don’t care about that, what I care is that you find that phone, right away or you will pay.” he snarled. You just nodded, he gave your one last hard kick and left.

Finally, you decided to get up and get ready to head to the meeting. You made sure that your makeup hid your bruises, and your clothing hid all your bruises and scars, before making your way to the bar.

Arriving, you took swallowed pain killers, you made your way inside the White Wyrm, just wanting to forget your day, and the pain after going through more beatings from your father. You let out a small wince as you tried to walk, before you can take more steps, you were suddenly yanked by Toni, and your breath hitched. 

“She’s here!” she snarled loudly, you looked up and saw many glaring at you, your bottom lip began to tremble, and closed your eyes as tears began to roll down your cheek, you let out a small cry of pain when Toni threw you to the floor.

Sweet Pea leaned down to pick you up, jaw clenched. “How could Y/N?” he snarled.

“I had too.” you whispered to him. “I had too.”

Sweet Pea just scoffed and turned your around to face FP, who looked at you in pure disappointment and betrayal. You bit lips to keep from fully sobbing, you desperately looked into his eyes, begging him to not let you go.

He walked up to you. “You betrayed us, Y/N.” he said.

“Please.” You begged. But FP shook his head, your eyes went to meet Hogeye and you desperately called for his help, but you knew he couldn’t help you at all. He gave you a sympathetic look and left. You looked back to Fangs, and Jughead who stood behind FP.

They held blank expressions, you looked down, and wiped away your tears, smudging your powder. Fangs noticed the dark red hand print on your cheek and he frowned.

“What’s the fifth serpent law!” FP yelled.

“A serpent never betrays his own!” the others yelled.

Finally you looked back up at them, with a blank expression, with small bits of your bruises showing, FP noticed a bit, but he decided to ignore it and continued on. “Y/N, you have betrayed us! Siding with the Lodges, helping them close down Southside, trying to sell the trailer park, from this point on, you’re no longer a Serpent, turn in your jacket.”

Loud yells were hear all around, you just stared down FP, still pleading him with your eyes. But he wouldn’t budge, so with a small nod, you took off your jacket, Sweet Pea holding out his hand to retrieve it, as you took it off, your shirt slid down a bit, showing bits of your scars and bruises.

He looked at you, but you ignored him, you handed him over you jacket, and look straight at FP, he walked up to you, and gripped your arm, you let out a small wince, but then your clear expression, and allowed him to take you outside, you both got on his truck, and took off.

The first few minutes of the ride was silent, until you finally spoke up. “If I die tonight, just know that I love you and everyone else, and I didn’t mean to betray you all.” you said, looking out the window.

FP froze. “What are you talking about, Y/N. I’m not killing you.”

“I know you aren’t, but I know someone who is.” You replied.

“Why are you even working with them?” FP asked.

You just shrugged, and gripped the handle on the truck. “Because I was ordered to do so, if I don’t they’ll kill me.” was all you said, and opened the door. You jumped out the truck, and heard FP’s truck skid to stop, but you just got back up, and ran away, ignoring his yells

You made your way back home, breathing hard, it took you about hour to make it back to your house, thankfully not getting stopped by the Ghoulies, you rushed into your home, and just as you entered, your dad grabbed you by the throat.

“Did you find it?” he snarled.

You let out a small whimper, and shook your head no. “I couldn’t.” you tried to breathe out.

Your dad let out loud growl threw you the ground. “You useless little bitch.” he sneered, you saw him grab the kitchen knife, and you tried to back away. “Tonight, you’re gonna learn. But don’t worry, I can’t kill you yet, not until you get me that phone.”

You let out a small whimper and let out a huge cry when the knife slid across your skin. For the rest of the night, your dad alternated in slicing your skin and beating you.

**********************

“Has anyone heard from Y/N?” Jughead said, as he reached the others.

“What are talking about Jughead?” Toni said, rolling her eyes, still angry about your betrayal. “Y/N isn’t our concern anymore.”

“I’m serious, my dad called me last night saying that Y/N jumped out of the truck, panicking about her possibly dying last night.” Jughead said.

That made everyone freeze. “What the hell does that mean, Jones?” Sweet Pea snarled at him, Jughead just shrugged. Sweet took out his phone and dialed your number, but let out a series of curses, when it went to voicemail.

“What did Y/N say, what did she mean about possibly dying?” Fangs asked, turning to Jughead, trying to his best to remain calm.

“My dad said, that she was being ordered to work for them, that if she didn’t do it, they’ll kill her, and we don’t know if she meant her parents, or the Lodges.” Jug explained.

“Screw classes, let’s go find Y/N.” Toni said, already making her way outside, they all followed her, and just as they were about to get on their motorcycles, when they saw you stumble towards the school building.

“Oh my god, it’s Y/N.” Jughead yelled, rushing over to you. “Y/N! Y/N/N!”

The rest ran behind Jughead. You stopped and looked up their way, swaying in your spot, as they got closer, they all saw the bruises and scars on your arms, and face, that you didn’t even bother hiding them today, since you couldn’t even move without letting out a small cry.

“Jug.” you slurred, still swaying.

“Toni call my dad, call him now!” Jug ordered, Sweet Pea’s heart started to race when he saw you fall he rushed to your side, and tried to hold you, but you let out a hiss of pain, and fell back on him. Fangs noticed blood, bleeding through your shirt.

“She’s bleeding.” Fangs said, taking off his jacket, and then his flannel, to put pressure on your wounds. He lifted up your shirt, and his breath hitched, that caught the rest of your friend’s attention. Everyone turned to him, and then looked down at your stomach that look sliced.

“Shit, shit, fuck, we gotta take Y/N to the hospital, we gotta go.” Sweet Pea urged, Jughead nodded, and ran off, Fangs just desperately put the pressure on your stomach. You looked up at Sweet Pea, and gave him a smile.

“I love you.” you slurred out, trying to reach to him, but let out a small cry of pain.

“Shh baby, we’re gonna get you help. stay still” Sweet Pea told you, caressing your face, but you just gave him a loopy smile.

“Tell everyone that I love them.” you slurred.

Sweet Pea let out a small sniff. “No baby, you can’t say that to us right now, you aren’t leaving us.” he said, but you just gave him another loopy smile, and kept whispering how much you love them all.

Fangs let out small cry, while Toni just cried on the phone, pacing as she talked to FP, and Sweet Pea just kept reassuring you, and keeping you awake. Just as Jughead came with a truck, you passed out, the last thing hearing were the desperate cries of Sweet Pea and Fangs.

***********************

“So, they arrest Y/N’s parents?” was the first thing you heard.

The next thing you heard was the heart monitor, beeping. A small groan left your lips, and you slowly opened your eyes. “Babe?”

You winced a the bright eyes, and closed them back again. “I’ll turn the lights down low.” You heard someone else say. Then all of the sudden the memories of getting beaten up and sliced by your dad, and you sat up, the heart monitor starting to beep like crazy.

“Y/N/N, sweetheart, it’s okay, you’re okay, you’re safe.” You heard FP say. You turned to him and buried your face in his chest.

“I tried to get away, but he kept going, he was gonna-” you sobbed out. FP just held you tighter and placed a kissed on your hair.

“You’re safe okay, I’ll keep you safe.” FP promised.

“I’m sorry.” You sobbed even harder.

“It’s alright, we get it, we get why you did it.” FP whispered. You just nodded and relaxed in his embrace, FP laid you back down, but your grip tighten and he motioned for Sweet Pea. “Sweetie, I have to go sign some papers, but Sweet Pea is here, and so is Jughead, they’ll take care of you.”

You nodded reluctantly, and saw Sweet Pea making his way over to you, you let FP go. “Pea.” you whispered.

Sweet Pea just laid next to you, and pulled you closer to him. “I thought I lost you, God Y/N, is this why you were always wincing, and acting shady?” he asked. You nodded and he let out a huge sigh. “We’re sorry baby, this should never happened to you.”

“But it did.” You said, watching Jughead as he sat next to you, he grabbed your hand, and placed against his cheek after placing a soft kiss. “But I got you guys now right? I’m not going back to that house?”

“No, you’ll never go back to that house.” Jughead replied.

You nodded and relaxed even more. “Good.” you whispered, closing your eyes. “Good.” Sweet Pea and Jughead just let out a small breath of relief, and just before you fell back to sleep, you gave them a soft smile. “Thanks for saving me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	9. Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested: yes_
> 
>  
> 
> _50 from ur prompts, give me very angsty sweet pea imagine._
> 
>  
> 
> _#50. “Here’s the thing that set us apart. You only know her/his favorite color, but I know why it’s her/his favorite color, you know her/his favorite movie, but I know why it’s her/his favorite movie, you may know what her/his favorite things are, but you’ll never exactly why its their favorite.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Warnings: angst?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should also point out that, sometimes I like to add in other characters from the actual comics, the Archie Comics :)

It was his smile.

It was his dazzling smile that made you fall in love with him, but then soon, it was the littlest thing that made you fall for him even more. How happy he got when he explained why he loved the certain movie, and how it made him happy as a child. How sad he got when he explained the real reason why his favorite color, green, held such a huge significance in his life.

Or how he had high hopes and dreams for himself, to make something out of himself, to leave Riverdale. You can also see how he practically beamed when he talked about how much he loved to play pool, because he get to use his mathematical nerd brain of his and win almost every other game.

You just fell in love with his smile and all of him overall.

It was his captivating smile, that made you fall in love with him. And it was that same smile that single handily broke your heart. The dazzling smile that you grew to love was no longer yours to see, it was now a lucky Northside girl’s, that Sweet Pea manage to fall in love with.

“Y/N. It’s been days since you last hang out with us, what’s wrong sweetie?” Toni’s worried voice broke you out of your small sad daze.

You just glanced at her for a second, and then turned back and laid on your side, staring blankly at the wall in front of you.

“Y/N/N” Toni called, this time more softly. She walked over and crouched in front of you, gently yours brushing back the strands of hair that was covering your face. “What’s wrong babe?” she asked softly.

Staring right in her eyes for a second, you tried to tell her what was wrong, but seeing the concern and love in her eyes for you, just broke you and you started to sob. Toni quickly scooted you over and sat down, taking you into her arms and started to rock you bit murmuring soothing words.

You clung to Tony, as you continued to sob, hating that fact that you were so broken over the fact that you lost love, when it was never yours to begin with. “He doesn’t love me.” you finally managed to sob out.

Toni felt her eyes widen at your admission, she didn’t say anything, but just held you a little bit tighter, pressed a soft kiss in your hair.

After sobbing in her arms, you fell asleep and for a while, she just stared at you for a bit, before contacting the boys, and then turning off her phone. She got in bed and pulled you closer to you and held you for the rest of the night.

You hated the way you broke yourself because of him, how much of a fool you felt for even loving him, because no matter what, he’ll never see you the way you see him. But what you hated the most was that you still loved him.

**********************

There were times when you wished you never met Sweet Pea, you will always stare at him and imagine how your life would be if Sweet Pea never existed in your life, if you both never talked or became friends.

“I see the way you look at him.” Marcy, Sweet Pea’s girlfriend, and Veronica’s cousin, sneered when she sat down next to you.

Your head snapped towards her and let out a huge sigh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Marcy.” you told her.

Marcy let out a scoff, but then she gave you a small sinister smile. “How does it feel, Y/N. How does it feel to love someone who will never love you back?”

Your breath hitched, as your heart started to race. How did she even know that? How did she know that you were in love with Sweet Pea. Marcy smiled even more as she watched you silently suffer. She started to lean closer.

“It must be so hard to see him be happy with me and not you.” Marcy sneered to you, loving the tears trickled down your cheeks. “That I’m girl that he will say he loves, the only one who knows what his favorite movie, and color is, that one hobby he loves, I’m the only one who knows.

Letting out a small dry laugh, you turned to her. "Do you know why?” you asked her.

Marcy looked confused. “Know what?” she snapped.

“Know the reason why it’s his favorite movie or his favorite color? Why he loves to pool and why he’s so good at it? Do you know?” You snapped back at her, wiping your tears away. She started at you for the longest time.

“It doesn’t matter if I know or don’t know. I’m still the girl that he comes to kiss, and say I love you.” Marcy snarled, now standing over you. “Get it through your thick skull that he’s mine and he will never love you.”

You stood up as well, and pushed her back. “If that’s the case, why in the hell do I know things that you don’t, huh?” you snapped at her. _“Here’s the thing that set us apart. You only know his favorite color, but I know why it’s his favorite color, you know his favorite movie, but I know why it’s his favorite movie, you may know what his favorite things are, but you’ll never exactly why its their favorite.”_

Marcy just stared at you, trying to say something back, but never did, and that alone made you smile a bit.

“I know the real reasons to why, and you don’t.” you began to say, tears rushing back to your eyes. “But you’re right, you’re the girl that he’s going to kiss and say I love you too, so congratulations, you did the one thing I’ve been trying to be for him, his only one.”

And with that you left.

It was his smile that you fell in love with, the same smile that broke you, and it was the same smile that made you move on, forgetting that you ever loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


	10. Sunlight to Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Requested: yes_
> 
>  
> 
> _Hello, can you pretty please do one sad with sweet pea by his point of view._
> 
>  
> 
> _sweet pea sad by his point of view._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is a slight very slight oc, only because i just gave them a name, but still can be read as a y/n.
> 
> unedited, like always

His story, it begins with a ray of sunlight.

A ray of sunlight where it changed Sweet Pea’s life forever. It started when Sweet Pea first met Lynn, when she first moved to South Side, it was a bright sunny day, and the second he laid eyes on her, he was smitten.

Then he got to know Lynn very well, then he asked her out on a date, that date turned into two and so on, and finally he got the courage to ask her out. All it took was just a single ray of sunlight hitting her in the right place, to see just how beautiful she is to him.

Weeks turned into months, and months turned into three years of dating him, and he can safely say that without a doubt Lynn, was the love of his life, the girl of his dreams, and if anyone had eyes, they would see the amount of love and adoration in Sweet Pea’s eyes when it came to Lynn, they knew that it was true.

Sweet Pea watched as Lynn let out a loud glee squeal as a song from the movie Tangle began to play, and began to sing along with it, sunlight shining on her, making her glow. He began to chuckle, as he laughed as the rest of their friends watched her try to twirl.

“Man, you look so whipped.” Reggie teased. Sweet Pea let out a small snort.

“Dude just wait till you find your own dream, then you’ll understand why I’m so whipperd.” Sweet Pea said, still not taking his eyes of Lynn. Reggie let out a small laugh and patted his arms, and watched as Josie stood up and joined along with Lynn.

Reggie smiled. “I think I get the idea of what you mean.” he muttered. Sweet Pea tore his eyes away from Lynn for a second and watched Reggie’s love sick expression towards Josie, he lightly punched his arms, and suddenly the girls joined in Lynn, as they rest sat there watching them. Kevin also joined but Toni stayed.

“So Pea, have you thought names for my future goddaughter?” Toni asked, smiling wide. Fangs let out a snort, and pushed her.

“Shut up, I get that title, you’re just gonna get the boring aunt title.” Fangs warned. Jughead just begna to laugh and shook his head.

“You guys are hopeless.” He laughed. The others just turned to glare at him, while Reggie, Chuck and Archie sat there laughing. Sweet Pea just chuckled. and shook his head.

“I agree with Jughead.” Sweet Pea laughed.

He watched as his two best friends began to argue, while he want to stare at Lynn, who was smiling very wide, and dancing with Betty, who had one hand placed on her swollen tummy, while the other wrapped around her arm, as if she were scared she was gonna fall over.

Then Lynn looked up and caught his eyes, and send him a small smile. Sweet Pea felt his heart rate race, as he watched that smile and felt that everything was complete. He felt his own smile grace his face.

And so he contiues to write his story, where he watches Lynn, in pure adoration as she continues to give him many more reasons to love her, more reasons to live, continues to be his little ray of sunshine.

“I love you so much.” Sweet Pea whispered, as he held Lynn close as they continued to slow dance in the middle of their place. Lynn giggled and looked up at him.

“And we love you very much.” Lynn replied back, smiling wide at him.

Then his life got turned upside down.

One day Riverdale, was under very heavy thuderstorm, making it gloomy, for the very first time in many years. The feeling of gloom was very deep to the point that his sunshine was down in the dumps as well.

That should’ve been the first sign.

After many days of witnessing the harsh rains, the both of them got on his truck and decided to make their way towards Pop’s, just so they won’t have to make food. Their ride to Pop’s was full of smiles and laughter, that’s why they never expected it.

A drunk driver lost control of his truck and slammed into Sweet Pea’s truck, specifically, Lynn’s side, so hard to the point that he made the truck roll over. His ears rang, and his vision was blurred, but still he felt deep panic when he saw Lynn’s unconsious body.

“Lynn? Baby, are you alright? Baby.” Sweet Pea’s panicked voice came. Loud yells could be heard, and footsteps were close by, but that didn’t matter, what mattered right now was Lynn. “Baby please.” he begged.

He unbuckled himself, and got out of the side of his truck, and stumbled towards the passenger seat. He hadn’t realized he was full on sobbing, when he felt hands grab him, he began to fight them off, yelling. “No, she’s pregnant! Let me go, I’ve got to get them!” he yelled.

From there, everything blurred by, the trip to the hospital, the commands of the nurses yelling when they wheeled in Lynn straight to the OR. Hours gone by, and by now almost everyone from the Serpents were there.

He knew the second the doctors walked into his own hosptial room, with a neutral expression that it was bad news. “You’re listed here as family of Lynn Taylor?” the doctor asked, and everyone in the room nodded. Toni held his hand in one, while Fangs’ mother held the other one. “We did everything that we could…”

Sweet Pea didn’t need to the hear the rest, he just sucked in his breathe. FP stepped forward. “And the baby?” he asked, a bit hopeful. Sweet Pea saw the doctor shake his head, looking at them all in sympathy. Finally Sweet Pea broke down, the doctor left, and the others stood there silently, with their head hung low, while Toni and Fangs’ hugging him really tight, as he contiued to sob and yell at the lost of his two loves.

The days that followed for Sweet Pea felt, dark, cold, empty. His ray of sunshine was gone, along with the child that never got to take her first breath and cry. He walked into his own home and the second he walked in their room, he broke down and cried, and cried for hours.

One week had gone by and it was finally the day of the funeral, for his sunshine, Lynn and his baby, Sol. He stood there in front of the row, and ignored everyone that was around him, as he watched the two coffins that were few feet away.

Finally it was time for his speech, and all he wanted to do was go back in time and stop himself from ever suggesting leaving the house. He stood there, facing everyone and then looked down at the podium.

"Our story began with a ray of sunshine.“ he began, and told the story of how they met, how they fell in love, and how Lynn made him wanted his change his life for the better, and how she and their baby became his reason to live and laugh. "Sunshine, and my little sunshine, I love you with all my heart, and I promise that one day we’ll be together again, and be the happy family we’ve always wanted to be.” he promised, now looking back at their coffins.

He stepped away and made his way back to his seat. Toni grabbed his hand again, and for the rest of the funeral he spent it, sitting there, numbly staring back at Lynn and Sol, until it was time to leave.

He stood on the side, as the rest of the people stood in line to say their last goodbyes. FP, Jughead, Jellybean and Betty all stood before him, each of them giving him a hard hug. “Whatever you need son, we’re here for you.” FP told him. 

This continued, until finally the last person said their goodbyes, and he managed to walk by everyone, to the car that was gonna take him, Fangs and his family. The whole ride to the cemetery, he kept silent, occasionally answering the questions that was asked.

Just as they arrived, the skies began to rumble and raindrops fell, and Sweet Pea just ignored it. The service continued and finally after a few more words, they began to lower Lynn and Sol. Sweet Pea finally got hit with the realization that his girlfriend and kid were never going to be with him, that he was finally going to be alone.

Sobs racked his body, as he forced himself to sit back down. He wanted to yell, make them stop that this was all dream, but it wasn’t, it is his reality. Fangs sat besides him and pulled in for a hug, which he accepted.

Thunder rumbled and rain began to pour harder. Jughead was the one that had to conivnce him to throw the first handful a dirt so they can begin to bury them. His two friends basically supported him as he did what he’s supposed to and sat him back down.

And so he begins to end his story.

A story that started with a ray of sunlight, that was the love of his life, and it ended with constant thunderstorms, after he lost what was basically his whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested, follow, and do all the fancy stuff people do on my Tumblr lol 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sweetblink)


End file.
